


Omelette

by Akisame8



Series: Horizons [9]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hilarity, Mysterious egg, Snark, alien octopus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisame8/pseuds/Akisame8
Summary: Vila surprises the crew by finding a large egg... which he then drops. Chaos ensues.





	Omelette

**Author's Note:**

> The word and idea fanfic prompts each month on Horizon come from Purplecleric and [this particular one](http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=2172) was for spring/Easter: "Our heroes have discovered a mysterious egg. What happens?"  
> And this was my contribution.  
> Well, I warned you there would be silly ones in this batch. So, without further ado...

"Omelettes!" announced Vila in triumph right after he had materialized in the teleport room. The rest of the crew (with the exception of Blake) had gathered to witness the treasure Vila had "obtained".  
  
    The crew stared back at the small man who was holding what looked like a giant bespeckled orange and blue egg.  
  
    "Omelettes for EVERYONE! Omelettes for a _whole week!"_ he continued to proclaim.  
  
    "I bet you've never had an omelette in your life," Jenna scoffed as they surrounded him for a closer inspection of the huge egg.  
  
    "I have so! Just not with _real_ eggs. 'Simulated egg product', I think they called it. But look at this beauty!" He grinned with pride, hefting it in his arms a bit awkwardly to show it off.  
  
    "That alarms me," said Gan with quiet wariness.  
  
    "Where did you acquire... _that?"_ Avon asked with louder wariness.  
  
    "Why, it was sitting right out there in the— _Oh!"_ And then the outlandish egg slipped out of his arms and fell with a _splat!_ onto the floor of the teleport room.  
  
    "So much for breakfast," Avon muttered. "And I was so hoping for truffles as well."  
  
    "Awwww!" Vila moaned, then looked quizzically down at the mess.  
  
    It began to move.  
  
    Vila yelped and ran behind Gan.  
  
    "Ewwwwwww!" cried Jenna as something slimy began to crawl out of the pieces of broken eggshell.  
  
     _"Ewwwwww!"_ agreed Vila, peering from behind Gan.  
  
    "I'll kill it," said Avon casually, drawing his handgun.  
  
    "NO!" Cally cried, leaping in front of the squirming slime protectively. "It might be harmless!"  
  
    Avon rolled his eyes. "Does that really matter?"  
  
    "Yes! It looks to me like a cephalopod and they're very _intelligent creatures!"_  
  
    "An even better reason to kill it," Avon said, lifting his gun again.  
  
    At this instant, Blake finally entered the teleport room, yawning. "WHAT the _hell_ is all the racket in here—?"  
  
    Suddenly the slippery tentacled creature made a surprisingly fast beeline for Blake and wrapped itself around his shins, making piteous chirping noises.  
  
    "Now will you let me kill it?" Avon pleaded.  
  
    "You can't! You might hit Blake too!" Jenna snapped.  
  
    "I fail to see the dilemma."  
  
    Blake glared at Avon, then said with forced calm: "What is this... _thing..._ attached to my leg?"  
  
    Cally approached and crouched down. "It's a baby cephalopod. Like a Terran octopus. Oh, Blake, I think it ran—or rather, it _slithered_ —to you for protection." She grinned. "I think it likes you!"  
  
    "Please let me kill it," Avon begged.  
  
    Blake looked down at the bizarre beast entwining him. "Er... hello, little fellow. Nice little fellow." It mewled back at him with wet gurgling noises. "Really, Cally, we can't keep it as a pet. It might grow to the size of a small moon. Quick, Jenna, toss me a bracelet."  
  
    Avon was suddenly fascinated. "Well now, that actually might be quite useful. A giant tentacled minion at my... I mean, _our_ beck and call..."  
  
    Blake snapped the bracelet onto one of the tentacles. "Now back to the teleport you go, little... er...thing. Back to your mummy or... designated parental unit. Jenna— activate the teleport— _NOW!"_  
  
    The creature whined in despair as it vanished. The room was silent but for Blake's sigh of relief.  
  
    "Poor little guy," Vila pouted.  
  
    They all turned and glared at him.  
  
    He grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "So— _pancakes_ then?"


End file.
